Planet-ian Goblin
It was late at night when Big Head began his journey home; a dangerous time for traveling, but he decided speed was more important than safety just this once, as he had neither beast nor sword to keep him company on the road. '' Suddenly he heard a trembling sound, then a thumping, and then, charging from behind, he saw the unmistakable form of a dinosaur, a cherufe warrior riding on its back.'' Big Head reached for his wands and weapons, only to remember that he’d lost them on his last adventure. By nothing more than sheer luck, the cherufe had managed to find Big Head at the one moment when he was unarmed and unable to defend himself. “Goblin!” The cherufe warrior called “Run, for my beast is hungry and prefers to hunt his food!” Big Head knew he had nowhere to run, and for a moment it looked like the end. But Big Head thought quickly and, knowing how the cherufe most likely viewed goblins, turned to his wits as the last weapon he had. “Do not eat me, Great One, please!” Big Head called out, “If you spare me, I can lead you to a whole camp of goblins to sate your monster’s appetite!” And the cherufe laughed, for he thought all goblins were weak and cowardly, and he tied Big Head up and slung him onto the back of his hulking beast, fully intending to eat Big Head himself once his mount had feasted on the promised goblins. For the Cherufe did not know the ways of Big Head’s people, and he did not know Big Head’s clan. And when he slung Big Head onto the back of his beast, he had no idea that he had just placed a master of the Packherd Clan onto the back of an animal. They rode on, the cherufe speaking insults and threats, but Big Head stayed as quiet as he could, answering only “Yes, sir” and “No, sir” as the cherufe demanded. Instead, he listened to the beast’s movements, studied the motions of its feet, and came to understand how the cherufe commanded the beast. And all the time, worked on the knots of the rope until they bound him no more. And, when the cherufe called to the beast to climb a hill, Big Head flicked the beast right behind the leg, where the cherufe hit it to make it run fast. The beast reared and the unprepared cherufe was thrown from its back. Big Head pulled his hands free from his ropes and grabbed the beast as the cherufe had, speaking frightening words to it and whipping it into a frenzy. The cherufe fell to the ground, rolled, and would have risen to strike his goblin foe, but the frenzied dinosaur, not even recognizing its master, picked one foot up and smashed it down on the cherufe’s head, crushing it into a thousand pieces. It took Big Head an hour to calm the beast, so great was its frenzy, but eventually the beast calmed, and Big Head took the cherufe’s place on its back, and continued on his way. —A passage from “The True Tales of Big Head”, Volume VIII Planetian Goblin While individual goblins tend to be weak and short-lived, the goblins of Planet are clannish, using the weight of their numbers to succeed where no individual alone could. Each goblin clan possesses its own culture and specialization, as each generation rigorously teaches the next their collected learning. While the coming of the forest displaced everything, the goblin clans were quick to adapt, some turning to sky piracy while others turning to craftsmanship or economics, seeking to carve out a place in the new world in whatever way would best ensure the survival of their clan. Physical Description Goblins are short, ugly humanoids that stand just over 3 feet tall. Their scrawny bodies are topped with over-sized and usually hairless heads with massive ears and beady red or occasionally yellow eyes. Goblins’ skin tone varies based on the surrounding environment; common skin tones include green, gray, and blue, though black and even pale white goblins have been sighted. Their voracious appetites are served well by their huge mouths filled with jagged teeth. Society and Relations A goblin without a clan is not truly a goblin. While some goblin clans are famous as marauders and destroyers, others are fierce merchants, animal tamers, craftsman, etc. Each goblin clan views itself as its own race or nation, and it’s a great taboo to blame one clan for another’s actions. The forest displaced and destroyed many clans, and many goblins have turned to adventuring to earn themselves the wealth, power, and prestige necessary to accumulate the spouses and followers necessary to revive an old clan, or perhaps create a new one. Alignment and Religion Most goblins revere the fiends (particularly Namoosh, Lord of Crime), using their worship to gain power for themselves and their clans. Marauding clans tend to be Chaotic Evil, while many of the new merchant clans tend to be Lawful Evil. With so many displaced goblins around, however, goblins are beginning to be found of all alignments and all religions, as many turn to whatever source of aid and comfort they can find. Racial Traits * +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, and –2 Charisma: Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. * Type: Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Size: Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Language, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. * ------ * Skilled: Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. * Fast Movement: Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) * Darkvision: Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Racial Sub-Types Each goblin clan produces a different type of goblin, and every goblin reflects their clan. A Planet goblin may choose any of the clan subtypes listed on Table: Goblin Clans. This changes their '''ability score racial traits and their skilled racial trait' (their bonus to Ride and Stealth checks) in a number of ways.'' Racial Archetype Goblin Expert (Rogue Archetype) Every goblin clan excels at one particular activity. Some goblins build on this expertise, becoming unparalleled avatars of their clan. Great Skill: A goblin expert excels at the skills taught by his clan. The goblin expert gains a bonus to the two skills he gained a bonus to through his Skilled racial trait equal to 1/2 his rogue level (minimum: 1). This replaces trapfinding. Bonus Feats: At 3rd level, the goblin expert gains a bonus feat, chosen from any feat for which he qualifies. The goblin expert gains another bonus feat at 7th level and every 4 levels thereafter. If using the variant multiclassing rules from Pathfinder Unchained, these bonus feats may be traded into for a secondary class. This can allow the goblin expert to gain a tertiary class. This replaces the Sneak Attack advancement gained at 3rd, 7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th levels. Expertise: At 3rd level, whenever the goblin expert takes 10 on any skill check, he treats his roll as if it had been an 11 instead of a 10. This improves to a 12 at 6th level, a 13 at 9th level, a 14 at 12th level, a 15 at 15th level, and a 16 at 18th level. This replaces trap sense.